I Care
by ChaoticDisaster
Summary: "You probably think that this is just going to be another "oh my life sucks and I want to kill myself" type of rants. Well you're wrong, dead wrong. I'm not going to "kill myself", hell I couldn't kill myself even if I tried. I keep coming back."


A/N: I thought I might try writing about something else so I wrote angst. It's pretty short and sweet, hopefully you like it. Please read and review :) (I think putting in a smiley face will get you to review)

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park

* * *

_Sometimes I wish that I wasn't even born. I'm not depressed, I'm just confused. My whole life no one has even taken time out of there day to think if I'm okay. Well I'm not fucking okay, I'm not even close. But why should people waste time thinking about my "problems"? There not the same problems other teenagers have so why should they give a fuck about me? They shouldn't and they don't. My name is Kenny McCormick and no one gives a fuck to ask me if I'm okay._

_You probably think that this is just going to be another "oh my life sucks and I want to kill myself" type of rants. Well you're wrong, dead wrong. I'm not going to "kill myself", hell I couldn't kill myself even if I tried. I keep coming back. Believe me if I could have stayed dead I would have ended my life a long time ago. But enough about me and my stupid suicidal problems, what really matters is my life. That's right ladies and gentlemen I have a horrible life. Cliche isn't it? Okay but I'm serious my life actually sucks. Oh wait once again with the cliches. I swear I probably sound like those spoiled teens who complain about the stupidest things don't I? At least I have a reason to complain, and once again there goes the typical teenage cliches. Maybe I should just explain why my life sucks._

_For starters my house is terrible. And no I won't complain about sharing a room with my siblings or how they always take my stuff without permission. Oh no, don't be silly of course I'm not going to complain about that. I don't even have a bed let alone my own room or belongings to put in it. My "bed" consists of an old torn mattress and a couple of ripped blankets. But at least I have my own room, that being one less thing for me to complain about. Even if my older brother Kevin ever did come home, I doubt he would care too much if he didn't have a room. He would be too high or too drunk like my parents to even notice I exist. However, I'm very envious of him. When he was 18, he left this hick town and moved to Denver with some of his friends from high school. Ever since then he became a dealer and sometimes he visits us if he's in town because of his expanding "business". And my younger sister Karen, I feel guilty that she has to endure the same thing I had to. She usually sleeps over at her friends house, she barely comes home. She's 14 for gods sake and she already is depressed. I wish that I could be able to give her a normal childhood. I'm 17 myself and sadly still a child. The second I turn 18 I'm fucking leaving._

_My parents are retarded, they are too high or drunk too care about me. I don't need their love now. I spent 17 years without it and right now isn't any different. My childhood friends were amazing but sadly we started to drift apart. My only true friend is Craig. Sometimes we cut school and smoke together. If those aren't fucking problems then I don't know what is._

"That's nice Kenny, take a seat please." Mr. Garrison said completely bored while his hand motioned for me to take my seat. Another day at my dumb-ass high school. I'm completely ignored and no one even bothers to ask me if anything I wrote was true, probably because they already know the answer.

"Kenny, the assignment was to write about a problem in your life, not your entire life story. Though I must say it didn't necessarily put me to me to sleep and for that you get a B. Now Red your up next."

Wow. My life story, my problems, my thoughts, they mean nothing to anyone. I got a "B", despite the fact of 17 years of hell, it's all aright because I got a "B" on my essay. That makes my life a little less depressing.

After third period I cut school. Fuck that shit. I went around back where Craig was already smoking. I usually join him.

"Hey Craig." I lean back up against the wall like him and pull out a cigarette and light it. I exhale a large puff of smoke and continue to stare at the snow on the ground.

"Something wrong?" He asks. Craig is probably the last person in the world who I would have thought that would actually care about me. After our group which consisted of Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, split up I started to hang out with Craig a lot more. I still hang out with the guys sometimes and I really miss the days when we were kids. I consider Craig one of my best friends. It is still strange to hear him care, he never cares about anyone. He is a loner, like me and we tend to hang out around each other. Sometimes we talk, other times we don't.

"Nothing's wrong, well I mean nothing that you don't already know about." I take another drag of the cigarette.

"I heard your speech today in class." That actually shocked me. How did I forget that we had the same classes together. I guess I'm just used to him not being there.

"Yeah, so what?" I reply. I take the cigarette bud and throw it on the ground, crushing it with my foot. I almost wish that in the real world if you disliked something that you could just take it and crush it.

"You know if there is anything you need to talk about, I'll listen."

"I don't want to talk about anything. I just want someone to care. That's all." Suddenly I feel him pull me into a tight hug. I clench onto him blue hoodie and sob into it. It's been a while since I actually cried and it feels good to let all that bottled up anger out. He continues hugging me and I continue to cry quietly. After a good five minutes of crying I finally pick my head up from him his shirt and stare up at his piercing gray eyes.

"I care." That's all it takes for my eyes to swell up with tears. These tears are different from the ones I had shed earlier. The tears before were of fear, sadness, and loneliness. These tears are full of relief, hope, and happiness. Sometimes all you need in your life is one person who no matter what the situation is always knows the right words to say.

* * *

Craig's POV

I wish I could fix things. I wish he wasn't so fucking depressed all of the time. I wish someone other than me actually gave a shit about him. I heard him read his assignment in class and I felt so guilty. I could have been a better friend to him. I could have done a lot more things. I guess what I'm doing right now isn't helping him either. I'm behind the school smoking.

I glance over to see Kenny lean up against the wall beside me and start smoking too. Usually he attends most of his classes unlike me; so it was pretty weird to see him skip so early in the day. He probably is still upset over this morning.

"Hey Craig." He mumbles and I can hear it in his voice that whatever happiness he had left inside him was broken. He was broken. And it made me so furious, so angry to see him this way.

"Something wrong?" I ask and I see his shocked expression. I'm never this caring to anybody but it breaks me seeing him this way. He used to be so happy. I don't even know why I bother asking him if everything is alright, I already know the answer. Sometimes I wish I didn't.

I hear him mumble about nothing being wrong.

"-well nothing you don't already know about." That last part makes my heart sink. He's right, I've known for way too long about his life and I haven't ever helped him.

"I heard your speech today in class." I say nonchalantly so I don't sound like I'm forcing him to talk about his problems. Once again he looks shocked. It's probably that fact that I was in class let alone actually listening to him was shocking.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You know if there is anything you need to talk about, I'll listen."

"I don't want to talk about anything. I just want someone to care. That's all." I suddenly hug him tightly. I can feel him sobbing into my hoodie. He is not alone in the world, I care about him.

"I care." I finally say after he picks his head up. I see his eyes swell up with tears again, but this time they're tears of happiness. I love and care about him so much and the least I can do is be there for him when he needs me most. And right now he needs me.

* * *

Review please(: (Another smiley)

ChaoticDisaster


End file.
